An Unfortunate Intrusion
by Goddess Isa
Summary: Buffy and Angel fluff and stuff - this was a challenge fic - hope it's good


TITLE: An Unfortunate Intrusion   
AUTHOR: Goddess Isa  
EMAIL: goddessisa@aol.com  
SUMMARY:   
SPOILER:   
DISTRIBUTION: Sandee, of course - My site - http://planetslaythis.homestead.com - Crystal and Butterfly if they want it - A Soul's Redemption - Anyone else - sure, just email me & lmk where it's going - I like seeing my name in print =)  
FEEDBACK: Please, I'd hate to have to Slay for it. =P  
RATING: TV-14   
DISCLAIMER: Joss, The WB (only 'till May 31st lol), UPN and lots of other people who aren't me own these characters. If, for some odd reason, I do happen to own somebody in here, I'll let you know.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I was having problems loading WB Radio tonight (there is no continue button on my WB Radio, but there was one at Artist Direct radio so I just loaded that first) so I promised the Computer Gods or whoever that if they got it going for me, I would be a good girl and write a new Buffy fic. Here it is.  
5/9/01  
  
  
  
"Pleeeeeease, Angel?" Buffy begged.  
  
"No."  
  
"Please, please, with a cherry on top?"  
  
"No," he repeated.  
  
"An-gel," she whined.  
  
"Buf-fy," he whined back. "I said no."  
  
"ANGEL!" she shouted.  
  
"Buffy, you've already got four magazines in the cart. Put the FHM back and we'll get it next trip."  
  
Buffy snorted as she threw the magazine back on the shelf. "Just because you're paying, that doesn't give you the right to boss me around or be better than me or anything like that."  
  
Angel sighed. They'd been in Target only twenty minutes and already, the cart was full. It was mostly necessities Angel knew he or Buffy truly needed. Hairspray, dental floss, bobby pins and Golden Grahams. Toilet paper, Mountain Dew, paper cups and lip gloss. Then there were the other things...  
  
Two sports bras Buffy insisted were for patrol, a pair of sequin-adorned thongs, two Maybeline eye shadows, four magazines, two CDs and a book titled Kiss My Tiara.  
  
"What else is on the list?" Buffy asked Angel, nonchalantly throwing a pack of Twix bars into the cart.  
  
"I saw that," he teased her. "The only thing I see that we haven't done is file for bankruptcy."  
  
"Ha ha," Buffy rolled her eyes. "You love spoiling me and you know it."  
  
That was true. Ever since Buffy had moved to LA six months ago and began helping out with Angel Investigations, he'd been spending money on her right and left and loving every minute of it. For the first time in their lives, they'd been feeling like a normal couple. Going out as a couple, kissing in public, making love, it was all amazing. And they owed it all to Willow.  
  
Angel knew that Buffy still had a hard time with her best friend's death. She'd killed herself as a sacrifice to the Hellgods so that Dawn could live. What Buffy hadn't known then was that Willow had been casting a spell for months before her death. She set things up so that if she were to die in battle, Angel's soul would be restored permanantly. It was her final gift to Buffy before going up to Heaven, where Buffy often imagined she lived with Tara on a lily pad.  
  
Angel liked it when Buffy let her imagination run away with her like a little kid watching Sesame Street.  
  
"Seriously, Angel, is that everything on the list?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I need mouthwash, and you wanted a new razor."  
  
"Oh, that's right!" she set her purse on the edge of the cart and began riffling through it. "I put a coupon in here somewhere," she muttered.  
  
"A coupon for what?"  
  
"That new Gillette razor. I think it's called Venus. It's supposed to be the smoothest shave available. I wanna get that."  
  
"Your legs are already smooth, Buffy," Angel said, making eyes at her.  
  
"Save it for the bedroom, Romeo," she pulled the cart into the main aisle and began heading for the heath and beauty department. "You coming?" she asked.  
  
"In a minute," he said, cutting through the opening that led from children's books to kitchen accessories. He walked down a couple aisles and saw that he wasn't going crazy.  
  
He had indeed spotted a Siberian tiger. It was being used like a Seeing Eye dog for a demon with green hair and no eyes. Angel just shook his head at the oddness of LA and went to find Buffy.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
"We are buying you these pajama pants," Buffy said firmly.  
  
"No, we're not," Angel folded his arms across his chest. "I won't wear them even if we do buy them, so it'll be a waste of money."  
  
"It will not because you *will* wear them," Buffy threatened. "Besides. They go with this," she dangled a tiny chemise nightgown before him. It was covered in the Target symbol, just like the pants she wanted him to get.  
  
"All right," he relented. "I'll buy that pair. But the ones with the Cheer logo are completely out of the question."  
  
"What about the Tide ones?" she held them up.  
  
"No way."  
  
"Mr. Clean?" she tried one last time.  
  
"Don't press your luck."  
  
  
*****  
  
  
"Dantalian, get DOWN!" Buffy shouted. The pug barked loudly and ran around as her owners came in, arms loaded down with Target bags.  
  
"Dantalian, halt," Angel ordered calmly. The dog instantly stopped moving and waited patiently for further directions.  
  
"She always has liked you better," Buffy mumbled.  
  
"That's because I'm stern with her, not mean."  
  
"I am not mean to her!" Buffy shouted. "I just want her to behave."  
  
Angel smiled and began putting things away. Buffy put her magazines on the living room coffee table and Angel smirked. He found it hysterical that his American Artists Journal sat beside Tiger Beat and Cosmopolitan.  
  
"Here, girl," Buffy gave Dantalian a treat and then walked into the living room. Angel was sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper.  
  
"Whatcha doin'?" she asked, plopping next to him.   
  
"Reading."  
  
"Are you hungry?" she asked, running a hand down his arm.  
  
"Not really," he shrugged.  
  
"Okay," Buffy stood up, then leaned across Angel to grab her Cosmo. He was quite aware of her tee shirt stretching across her chest, and he groaned. "I'm just gonna go to bed and read," she told him. "Good night."  
  
Angel watched her go, but instead of turning into the bedroom, she headed for the kitchen. A minute later, she came out with a pint of Ben & Jerry's peanut butter ice cream.  
  
Buffy leaned against the wall, bending one knee and closing her eyes as she took a bite.  
  
Angel swallowed hard. "Is that good?" he asked.  
  
"Scrumptious," she slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.  
  
Angel dove for Buffy, grabbing her and running into the bedroom where he threw her onto the bed and made wild love to her for the rest of the evening.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
The next day, Angel slept while Buffy taught self-defense classes at Sunnydale High School and the community center. After that, she went by Xander's apartment to see how the whole roommate thing was working out.  
  
"He's better than Spike," Xander admitted, kicking a music book out of his way before sitting on the floor to play Nintendo. "But he's messier, too. I mean look at this place. Guitar picks everywhere."  
  
Buffy smirked. Xander was not known for his neatness, so she found this really amusing. She visited with Xander 'till Anya got home from work and began fighting with Xander over Oz interrupting their sex life. Buffy ducked out of the room, noticing a large book on the Salem Witch Trials on the floor. There were several Post-Its sticking out, indicating various pages that were marked. Buffy didn't even wanna ask.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Buffy got home just as Angel was waking up. They ordered pizza for dinner and afterwards, Buffy started doing the dishes.  
  
In the silk nightgown from Target.  
  
"What are you so dressed up for?" she asked.  
  
"Oh this?" she grinned at him. "Nothing important."  
  
"Did you think I wouldn't remember?" he asked.  
  
"I didn't think you would," she put sponge she was scrubbing with down and took off her rubber gloves. She put her hands on his shoulders and kissed him. "Happy anniversary."  
  
"Happy anniversary."  
  
Buffy took Angel by the hand and led him towards the bedroom. The entire room was illuminated with candles, and soft music played in the background.  
  
"Surprise," she smiled. Buffy kissed Angel passionately, pulling him onto the bed with her.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
In the front yard of Angel's mansion, a thug in Army boots crunched Buffy's beloved orchids into mush. He kicked around her garden statues and slashed the tires of both Buffy and Angel's vehicles.  
  
Before opening the front door, Riley put a pair of latex gloves on.  
  
And smiled.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Buffy lie in bed with Angel, biting her lip. She had something she needed to ask him, but she was too nervous to say it. She kept opening her mouth, but the words couldn't come out.  
  
She jumped when she heard the front door open.  
  
"Angel," she shook him awake. "There's someone in the house. I heard the front door--"  
  
He silenced her with a kiss. "No one is here," he promised. "Ready to go another round?"  
  
Buffy paused to see if she could hear anything. When she couldn't, she took Angel into her arms.  
  
They made love more passionate than they ever had before. And without words being exchanged, Angel seemed to know exactly what Buffy wanted. He kissed his way up her body, resting his lips on her neck.  
  
Buffy arched her back to give him a better reach and took a deep breath before Angel turned and dug his fangs deep into her skin.  
  
Buffy threw her head back in ecstasy. She had forgotten how good it felt to be this close to Angel, how her heart raced when they were connected in this way.  
  
She was about to become putty in Angel's' hands when the bedroom door was thrown open.  
  
"RILEY!" Buffy jumped away from Angel and pulled the sheet up over her bare chest. Angel turned and glared at the moron, blood dripping from his fangs.  
  
"Get off her!" Riley shouted. "That's an order!"  
  
Angel stood and punched Riley, knocking him out and sending his limp body flying across the hallway and into the living room. He landed on the coffee table, breaking it with his weight.  
  
"I never liked that table anyway," Buffy said, her heart still racing.   
  
"Neither did I," Angel turned back into his human form. "I'll call the police."  
  
"I'll get dressed," Buffy headed for the bedroom. "You think the cops will believe that Riley dug his teeth this deep into my skin?"  
  
"I certainly hope so," Angel said, tying his robe on. "If not, we're gonna have to come up with something else to tell them that'll get him put away for a few years."  
  
"How about that he cut off all of Cordelia's hair?" Buffy suggested.  
  
"Why would he have done that?"  
  
"I don't know, but it would make more sense that he did it than a stylist. It's a hack job!"  



End file.
